castawayrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Tutorial
The tutorial is a couple areas where you cannot return to. It tells you how to play and gives you your first pet. The first message is: "Ugh, my head...where am I...what is this place?" Then you get up, look around, and shrug. Next you say: "Well, I guess I should do some exploring. Maybe there will be some clues around here that will give me an idea of where I am." A window appears and says: ---- How to Move You can move your character around using the arrow keys on your keyboard, as well as the W,A,S,D keys. ---- After walking forward, a creature appears and you say: "Yikes! What's that thing following me?" Then you say: "He seems to have taken a liking to me. Hmm, maybe he can help me if I bring him along." Then a window appears saying: Name your pet. Another window opens once you have named your pet. It says: ---- Pets Pets are a very important part of this game. They will help you out on your journey by fighting along on your side. You can also command your pet by clicking on the appropriate button in their sadfasdf below. Command: After clicking this button, choose the enemy you would like your pet to attack. Stay: This will tell your pet to stop and not to move or follow you. Return: Tells your pet to return to your side. ---- Map 2 As soon as you go to the second map of the tutorial area, you say: "Wow, what's that evil looking, giant blue bug?! I've never seen anything like it before. Looks docile, but I don't want to take any chances. Better attack it just in case." A window will appear. It says: ---- Attacking Click the enemy you would like to attack to target it. This will display that enemy's health and level at the top of the screen. To attack the enemy, click him again (mouse cursor will turn into this icon). Your character will move towards him and automatically begin attacking him. When you have unlocked new attacks or abilities, you can click that icon at the bottom of the screen to attack the enemy with it. Note: Some enemies are "aggressive" and will attack when they see you. ---- When you close that window, another one appears: ---- HP and EXP Be sure to always keep an eye on your Health (HP) meter. This shows how much damage you are able to take without dieing. If your pet dies, there is no way to bring him back. Your character will automatically recover HP at a slow rate. After defeating an enemy, you and your pet will gain Experience points, or EXP. When you gain enough EXP to fill your EXP meter you or your pet will gain a new level and get an increase in stats. You can view your stats by clicking the "stats" icon at the bottom of your screen. ---- You then attack the Sand Beetle. You proceed to the next map. You say: "I bet that stick would help me fend off these beetles!" When you walk over to pick up the stick, a window opens: ---- Inventory After picking up an item, it will go into your inventory. This can be accessed by clicking the inventory button circle below. To equip an item, simply select it and choose the "EQUIP" button. Your character's appearance will change to show his newly equipped item. Here you can use an item by selecting it and then choosing the "USE" button. Note: Some items will require you to choose a target to use it on after clicking the use button. ---- As you proceed to the third and last map of the Tutorial, a stranger says: "Please help us! These beetles won't leave our village alone and we can't hold them back much longer! If you get rid of them all, we will let you into our village and do what we can to help you." You must then fight and kill three Sand Beetles. The stranger says: "Thank you so much for your bravery! Please come into our village." The gates open and you are allowed to enter. Category:Location